


oh you can do it all the time

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Series: jump into the heat, spinning on our feet [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Again, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Trans Character, handjobs, let me know if imissed anything im sleepy, subby magnus is good magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: Taako is mean and Magnus loves it.





	oh you can do it all the time

**Author's Note:**

> there is mentioned p in v unprotected sex heads up

“Look at the mess you made.”

Magnus hears Taako’s words through his heavy pants, body slick in sweat as he laid next to Taako, cruel beautiful Taako. Taako’s voice dripped with lust in Magnus’ ear, sweet, hot, heavy... And despite literally just coming down from an intense orgasm, Magnus felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach again and his already oversensitive cock react, though not quite ready to get hard yet. Especially since Magnus _just_ fucked Taako, desperate and needy because Taako decided to push him, tease and edge him in the evil way that Taako liked to do.

But it was amazing, the way Magnus would moan and cry with every stroke of Taako’s hand, every kiss and bite, every almost orgasm that Taako denied. And his orgasms were always _right there_ tempting him, almost wanting to go past the edge, but it was so much better when he didn’t. Magnus arching into Taako’s barely there touch, every touch just being too much and not enough, his begging for release get louder and louder until Taako gave Magnus _permission_ to fuck him. And Magnus _fucked_ him without restraint. Hard, fast, rough, chasing after the orgasm he had been cruelly denied over and over. It was a perfect method to get Magnus to fuck Taako the way he wanted, but with Taako still in control. Even as Magnus gripped his hips and slammed into him, Taako was the one in control because _he_ got Magnus like this, he got him this horny and depraved, and he was loving every moment of it.

Magnus had cum twice in Taako, once from fucking him himself, hard fast and sloppy. The second time, Taako had pushed Magnus down and sucked a hickey or two (or more) into his neck and whispered obscene things about how much he liked Magnus’ dick and how full he was, which got Magnus going again immediately. So, Taako sank down on Magnus’ thick hard sensitive cock and rode him until they both came, Magnus’ groaning and throwing his head back.

Now Taako was on his back, legs splayed enticingly, Magnus’ cum dripping out of him in the _lewdest_ way, the words “Look at the mess you made” still ringing in Magnus’ ears, swallowing when Taako raises an eyebrow at him and smirks.

“Clean it up.”

Taako doesn’t have to wait for Magnus to do as he’s told, and in a swift motion, Magnus’ head is between Taako soft thighs, lapping up at the cum that had dribbled out of him. Taako’s hands tangled into Magnus’ hair, pushing his head down, giggling at his eagerness.

“Oh you like this?”

Magnus moans enthusiastically, licking his own cum out of Taako, eliciting a pleased noise from the elf who just continues to card his fingers his boyfriend’s hair, encouraging him. “You’re _so_ filthy,” Taako moans, holding Magnus’ head against him and grinding. The words immediately go to Magnus’ own groin, and he _really_ wishes he could palm at himself but he doesn’t because that’s not what he was told to do. “You get off on this don’t you? Disgusting.” Every word out of the elf’s mouth filled Magnus with renewed lust, renewed heat, and it just encouraged him to make Taako feel good and clean him properly like he was told, so that maybe, just maybe, Taako would jerk him off again as a reward. It was selfish desire, and he felt a little bad about it, but felt less bad when Taako let a particularly loud moan. He really did love _this_. He loved pleasuring Taako and only him, taking in the loud moans Taako lets out, feeling the way he quivers under him and gasps when Magnus runs his tongue over his clit.

“But you’re _sooo_ good for me,” Taako sighs, arching into Magnus’ mouth and Magnus moans against Taako. Everything about this was driving Magnus crazy, the taste of himself in Taako, the feeling of being under Taako’s control, and the praise fueling his desire more and more. God did the praise do it for him. Especially when Taako throws in a “good boy” here and there.

Magnus can tell when Taako’s close. His fingers dig into his scalp, his thighs wrap tightly around his head, and Taako makes a high pitched keening sound as he cums. His back is arched and he practically _fucks_ Magnus’ face the way he just bucks into his mouth, riding every wave of pleasure out even beyond the oversensitivity. The overstimulation makes Taako cry out, high pitched and strained, almost thrashing at how _good_ it felt but not quite pushing Magnus away yet, not until he finally hits his limit.

“Okay okay that’s enough,” he finally breathes, gently pushing Magnus’ face away. Magnus kisses the inside of Taako’s thighs before pulling away completely, sitting up to look at Taako needily. Taako raises his eyebrow at him again. “You’re really not satisfied after all that Maggie? Gods, you really are a desperate slut sometimes.” The words are cruel and stinging, in a delicious way, making Magnus’ face burn in embarrassment but just as good as the praise was, so was the way Taako talked down to him. Hiself boyfriend finally leans over to wrap his hand around Magnus’ aching cock and he whines at the touch, Taako gently stroking him but not _actually_ jerking him off. Taako alternates between that and just rubbing the head of his dick with his thumb. 

“ _Taako,”_ Magnus begs, eyes shut in frustration.

“You want to fuck me again?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Magnus responds breathlessly.

“Tough shit.” Taako adds more pressure, stroking up and down at a better pace. Magnus is _leaking_ precum and he hears Taako laugh.

“How are you still _dripping_ like this?”

Magnus doesn’t know how to respond but Taako doesn’t seem to expect it because he speeds up his pace, using the precum as additional slick, as he brings Magnus closer and closer to the edge and Magnus half expects Taako to pull away when the familiar feeling of orgasm creeps up, but Taako jerks him through it. Magnus sounds completely wrecked with this last orgasm, shuddering and whimpering, the sensation definitely too much to bear but Taako is still stroking him through and he can barely muster a strained “Enough.”

When Taako stops touching him, he practically collapses back into the bed, exhausted and beyond satisfied.

“I was worried you were gonna want another round, thank gods,” he hears Taako laugh above him. Magnus cracks open his eyes and smiles.

“Can’t keep up with my stamina?”

“Fuck no, one day you’re gonna kill me.”

“That’s fine,” Magnus answers, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend before finally drifting off to sleep.

“God fucking dammit, don’t make me clean us up all by myself you asshole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im shameless hi  
> @ me at goth-taako


End file.
